Unrest in Ironpeak
This card must be encountered at least four separate times to gain the token. This is because the city must be fully explored and each section of the city must be explored on individual campaign runs. Event A pall of smog casts the city in a dull, grey light as you navigate the narrow streets and back alleys of Ironpeak. "Beware the Prince of Poisons!" calls a young boy in a short-brimmed cap, as he hands out leaflets to the passing crowds. You stop to read a discarded parchment sodden by the damp that clings to the cobblestones... ''- Prince of Poisons Strikes Again -'' Another mass poisoning in the backstreets of Lowtown. Mayor raises reward to 500 gold. The boy approaches as you finish reading. "If you really hope to be safe, you'd best protect yourself. I have just the thing - and at a bargain price!" 1) Ask about the Prince of Poisons. :"He's the one responsible for all the killing that's been going on!" the child exclaims, wide-eyed. "Dozens - if not hundreds - of innocent people, dead! All poisoned by the Prince." :"He strikes at random, anywhere in the city and at any time. Just drops one of his canisters and half the street's dead before anyone knows what's happening." 2) Ask about the disheveled children in the alleyway. :The boy looks over to where you are pointing. :"Most of them lost their parents to poison and live on the streets now." :The boy shakes his head in pity, saying, "Came from a good home, some of them. They won't last on the street - don't even know what street corners are best to beg at!" :A) Offer the children food. ::The children, dressed in clothes once embellished with silver buttons and lace but now torn and coated with soot, swarm around as you approach with food in hand. ::1) Give 1 food. :::A dozen filthy hands tear the offered morsel to shreds as the children scramble for what little they can get. :::One girl approaches and offers her thanks. She stands, staring at you as you turn to leave the alleyway. :::The player loses 1 Food. :::The player gains 1 Fame. :::=> Go to After feeding the children with some food below: ::2) Give 5 food. :::More filthy children appear from out of the shadows to beg for food. :::You gain 4 Fame. :::You lose 5 Food. :::=> Go to After feeding the children with some food below: ::3) Give 10 food. :::A dozen filthy hands tear the offered morsels to shreds as the children scramble for what they can get. '' :::''The boy from the street corner runs into the alleyway, gasping in surprise. :::"I've never seen anyone give away so much food!" :::You lose 10 Food. :::You gain 8 Fame. :::More filthy children appear from out of the shadows to beg for food. :::After feeding the children with some food: :::Suddenly, an armed man sprints into the alley, knocking several children to the ground. He pauses to swear and glances back the way he came. ::::A silver haired lady, clearly dressed for combat and sporting an array of weapons, stands silhouetted at the end of the alley. ::::"Running is pointless, Mad-Eye," she says, matter-of-factly. ::::Mad-Eye draws his weapon as the children scatter. ::::The Dealer draws an Anarchist of Greed. ::::"I'm not going back to prison!" he yells in defiance. ::::A) Attack Mad-Eye. :::::"This one's mine," the woman tells you, as you draw your weapon. :::::The player draws The Hunter. :::::More armed men suddenly rush into the alleyway. "Mad-Eye!" one of them calls, "We won't let her take you!" :::::The Dealer draws another Greed card. :::::The player enters Combat. :::::The silver haired woman immediately rushes forward to stand over Mad-Eye, declaring, "I'm taking this low life in and getting the payment!" :::::As formidable as the woman looks, you turn to search the other fallen men before leaving the alleyway. :::::The player draws 2 Gain Cards. ::::: If player has not yet unlocked the token: :::::You leave the troubled town of Ironpeak with the impression that you've yet not seen all that it has to offer. :::::Encounter ends. ::::B) Join the men attacking the woman. :::::You draw your weapon and walk towards the silver haired woman with purpose, but a child's hand reaches out to stop you in your tracks. :::::You watch as the silver haired woman quickly and efficiently disables Mad-Eye with a few rounds from her pistols. :::::She marches past you and unceremoniously ties up Mad-Eye, who groans in pain. :::::"That's how it's done, rookie," the woman says, acknowledging you presence without bothering to look up from her work. :::::The silver-haired woman pauses to stare at the face of one of the orphaned children. :::::She reaches out towards the girl and seems about to say something, but suddenly blinks and shakes her head. :::::The woman's face is and inscrutable mask once more as she stalks past, dragging Mad-Eye by a chain. :::::You make a hasty exit from the alleyway onto the main street and go abot your business, having done what you can for the little ones. ::::: If player has not yet unlocked the token: :::::You leave the troubled town of Ironpeak with the impression that you've yet not seen all that it has to offer. :::::Encounter ends. ::::C) Stand back and observe. :::::(insert text here) :B) Ignore them. 3) Ask about protection from the Prince of Poisons. :The boy looks around to make sure nobody is watching too closely, then discreetly takes a small vial of colourless liquid from his pocket. :"This tonic was brewed from the fruit of a rare plant that only grows high on the Northern Hills. It will boost your strength - give you the edge you need to survive the poison." :"I like you stranger - I'm a fair judge of character and you seem like a good sort. For you, this is only 5 gold!" :A) Buy the tonic. (Lose 5 gold to gain 10 Max Life) ::You hand over the gold and drink the mixture. ::The player draws a 5 Gold Pain Card. ::The player draws a 10 Max Life Gain Card. ::A sudden scream has you reaching for your weapon and sends the crowd into a panic. ::A band of armed warriors advances on a silver-haired woman weighed down with an impressive array of weapons. ::The Dealer draws 1 Greed Monster Card. ::One of the men points menacingly at the woman, declaring, "You sent my brother Mad-Eye back to Break-Knuckle Prison, bounty hunter!" ::"Yes," the woman states, matter-of-factly. "I did. Perhaps he should learn to accept rejection." ::"Nobody crosses my family!" ::The warriors rush forward to attack. ::1) Fight to defend the woman. :::The old woman says nothing as you move to stand by her, while the thugs advance. :::The player enters Combat. :::The silver-haired woman pouts her guns away, saying "I didn't ask for your intervention." :::You check the fallen for anything of use as she turns to leave. :::The player draws 2 Gain Cards. :::A squad of soldiers appears from further down the street, calling for everyone to lay down their arms. :::Too late to be of use, however, they can do little more than survey the carnage. :::The garrison captain screams orders for everyone to disperse, then rides off down the street. :::His soldiers run to keep up with him and you slip away before more trouble starts. :::Encounter ends. ::2) Join the men attacking the woman. :::(insert text here) ::3) Stay back and observe. :::The woman stands her ground in the face of the approaching thugs, firing off a few well-aimed blasts of her blunderbuss at her attackers. :::The woman gets off only a few shots, however, before a squad of soldiers rush in to break up the melee. :::The garrison captain rides up and addresses the woman curtly. "Keturah. Causing trouble again?" :::"It's by doing your job that I make enemies like this," Keturah responds sharply. :::The captain bristles at this remark but keeps his voice under control as he retorts, "We have more important work to do than chasing street thugs and petty criminals." :::"And how goes the search for the Prince of Poisons?" Keturah asks. "I hear another twelve died at the smelter yesterday." :::The captain's face fills with anger, but Keturah simply turns and walks away, adding, "I have work to do - you know where to find me." :::The garrison captain screams orders for everyone to disperse, then rides off down the street. :::His soldiers run to keep up with him and you slip away before more trouble starts. :::You leave the troubled town of Ironpeak with the impression that you've yet not seen all that it has to offer. :::Encounter ends. :B) Try to snatch it from him. ::(insert text here) :C) Don't buy it. ::(insert text here) 4) Visit the marketplace. :The Ironpeak marketplace is large enough to house many stalls. As you wander through, you note many are vacant. :Few people seem to choose the risk of shopping in such a public place these days and those that do never linger for long. :In a quiet corner of the market you find a desperate man attempting to sell an unusual assortment of oddities. :He picks up a statue of a three-headed creature, saying, "This statue of a healing spirit from the distant kingdom of Duntia is exactly what you need to survive the next attack by the Prince of Poisons!" :A) Ask about prices. ::You ask how much gold each item costs, but he seems reluctant to name a price. ::"Whatever you think it's worth," he says with a nervous smile. :B) Buy the statue. ::Just holding the small metal figure makes you breathe easier and fills your limbs with vigour. ::The player draws a 20 Life Gain Card. ::As you turn to ask how much gold you owe, a supernatural chill travels up your arm and freezes your heart. ::The player draws a Curse. ::"Sorry, stranger," the stall owner says, suddenly packing up the rest of his wares, "but I stole these from a particularly vengeful warlock and his magic prevents me from just throwing them away. Good luck with that one!" ::The man kicks the table over and flees down a back alley. ::You lose sight of him in the gloom and decide to abandon this god-forsaken town. ::You leave the troubled town of Ironpeak with the impression that you've yet not seen all that it has to offer. ::Encounter ends. :C) Buy a map. ::The map reveals a little about the countryside surrounding the town of Ironpeak. ::3? Encounters are revealed on the map. ::As you turn to ask how much gold you owe, a supernatural chill travels up your arm and freezes your heart. ::The player draws a Curse. ::"Sorry, stranger," the stall owner says, suddenly packing up the rest of his wares, "but I stole these from a particularly vengeful warlock and his magic prevents me from just throwing them away. Good luck with that one!" ::The man kicks the table over and flees down a back alley. ::You lose sight of him in the gloom and decide to abandon this god-forsaken town. ::(TO DO: reorganize text about exploring the town and how the token is earned) ::The player gains this card's Token, as long as all areas were explored. ::You once again leave the now familiar town of Ironpeak. ::Encounter ends. :D) Go back. ::(insert text here) Unlocked By Complete The High Priestess (Silver token). Token Unlocks Your Supplies have been added to. * Crossbow Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens